The Lives of The Salvatore Brothers
by Sarah Salvatore 52
Summary: Goes into the Salvatore Brother's life


The Lives of the Salvatore Brothers

By Samantha Robinson

The New Vampires

One nice day in Mystic Falls Virginia the handsome Salvatore Brothers were taking a walk with their father Giuseppe when a carriage pulls up and young woman gets out. This was no ordinary woman. Her name is Katherine. Stefan walks up to her and says "you must be Miss Pierce." Katherine responds "please call me Katherine." She grabs Stefan's hand and kisses it. Damon takes one look at her and falls in love with her. Stefan escorts her to where she will be staying. Their father says "Miss Pierce I really hope you like our carriage house. My wife used to keep her stuff here so pardon the mess. I never got a chance to clean it out." Katherine looks at him and says "Mr. Salvatore it is fine. I love it just the way it is." Days pass and both brothers spend time with young Katherine. Now both of the brothers know her secret. Stefan spends the most time with young Katherine. Later that same day Stefan goes to see their father. Their father has been suspicious about vampires for a long time. He looks at Stefan and says "Son we have demons that live among us. I need you and your brother to keep an eye out for any demons. Our maid knows herbs that can stop them." Stefan responds to what his father says by saying "Father what if all vampires are not evil? I think that you should give it some time and not jump to conclusions." Their father gives Stefan a drink and little does Stefan know that it is drugged with vervain. That night while Stefan and Katherine are together Katherine bites Stefan's neck and she is weakened because of what his father did. Stefan looks at Katherine who is lying on the floor in a bunch of pain. Their father comes in and sees Katherine in pain. Their father tells Stefan to go and get Sheriff Forbes. Stefan leaves to go get the sheriff and their father ties Katherine up with ropes soaked in vervain and he puts a muzzle on her face. Stefan comes back with the sheriff and they take Katherine away. Stefan and Damon decide to save her. Both of the brothers are shot by their own father. They had Katherine's blood in their system. It saved them from dying. Stefan goes to see their father and he revels that he was the one who shot Stefan and Damon. Their father tries to kill Stefan but with out knowing how strong he is Stefan pushes his father into the wall and hurts him. The lust for blood was too much for Stefan to handle. He tastes his father's blood and becomes a vampire. He goes back to where Damon is and forces Damon to become a vampire. Damon a full vampire tells Stefan that he will make his life a horrible life for him. What happens to the brothers now that they are vampires? Find out in the squeal to this story The Vampire Lives of The Salvatore Brothers.

The Vampire Lives of the Salvatore Brothers

Where we last saw the Salvatore Brothers they were just beginning their new lives as vampires. Damon has left Stefan alone to carry out eternity all by himself. Stefan is still living in Mystic Falls. He finds out that he has family from his dad's side in town. He lives in a house they call the Salvatore Boarding House. When he gets there he walks up and knocks on the door. His "Uncle" Zach answers it. Zach did not know he had "nephews." Zach looks at Stefan and says "My god you look just like my brother." Stefan looks at Zach and says "are you Zach Salvatore? My father's brother? Head of the Founders Council?" Zach answers "yes I am. You must be Stefan Salvatore my brother's younger son." Stefan nods and Zach says "you can come in." Stefan walks in and says "nice place "Uncle" Zach." Zach looks at Stefan and asks "My brother said there were two of you. What happen?" Stefan thinks back to the time they tried to save Katherine and he starts to tear up. Zach says "Stefan why don't you go up to my brother's old room and lay down for a little bit." Stefan walks up to his room and a crow flies in. Stefan looks behind him and his brother is standing on the porch. Damon takes one look at Stefan and says "Hello brother." Stefan looks at Damon and says "it has been too long brother." Damon walks in and pushes Stefan into the wall. Stefan gets up and walks up to his brother and tries to punch him but he catches his fist and throws him out the second story window. Damon starts laughing while Stefan is on the ground in pain. Stefan looks at his brother and says "so this why you came back? To torture me?" Damon looks at his brother and says "I came back to get revenge." Stefan looks at him and says "revenge for what?" Damon grabs him by the throat and says "for turning me into a vampire. I never asked for this." Zach walks in and Damon kills him. Stefan looks at his brother and tries to heal Zach but he can't. Zach is dead because of his brother. Damon is standing over Zach's body and he has blood on his face. Stefan gets up and shoves his brother only to be shoved harder into a tree. Stefan falls to the ground and his ring comes off. Damon looks at it and he remembers when Emily Bennett told them that Katherine told her to make those for them. He takes Stefan's ring and tells Stefan that if he does not kill him now that he will destroy his ring. Stefan gets up and takes his ring back. In no time Damon is behind Stefan and stakes him close to the heart. Stefan looks at Damon and asks "what was that for?" Damon answers "that was the death you never gave me." Damon walks away and Stefan pulls out the stake. He opens his journal and he writes "I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Someone alive... They follow you. You can't escape them - as much as you want to. I am awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake." He always writes in his journal about what happens. Follow Stefan's Journey as a vampire throughout this book.

Stefan's Journey in New Orleans

Were we last saw Stefan Salvatore he just fled his home town of Mystic Falls. His "uncle" was killed by his brother. His brother Damon is no where to be found. Stefan is now living in New Orleans. He found himself surrounded by vampires like him. The vampire who found him her name is Lexi. She is taking Stefan under her wing. She is teaching him that feeding on human blood is wrong. He writes in his journal about what Lexi is teaching him. This is what he has to say "Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again. Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood. What misery. I can't take it anymore. Animal blood is gross." Stefan leaves Lexi's vampire home. He runs into his brother and Damon looks surprised to see his brother. Damon looks at Stefan and says "Well brother it has been too long. I can't believe that you are living here." Stefan looks at Damon and says "Well Damon. I am living here so I can get away from you." They glare at each other for a while and finally Damon says "Well brother you are no longer feeding on humans I see." Stefan says "I don't need human blood. I am feeding on animal blood." Damon says "animal blood yuck." Stefan glares at his brother with his fangs out and pushes him into the tree. Damon looks surprised and pushes Stefan harder into the same tree. Damon is much stronger than his weak little brother. Stefan gets up and looks at Damon and says "you know you don't have to be a heartless killer." Damon says "I am what you made me little brother." Stefan grabs a stick but Damon knocks it out of his hand and he flashes his fangs in Stefan's direction and says "if you ever try that again little brother I will kill you with out thinking twice." Damon walks away and leaves Stefan to flee from New Orleans and start a new life in London England.

Stefan's Journey in London

Where we last saw Stefan he was forced to flee from his friend Lexi's hometown of New Orleans. His brother just threatened his life again. Stefan was forced to start over once again. This time when he gets to London he is surrounded by a lot of humans and the smell of human blood makes him sick to his stomach. The stench is so much richer than animal blood. It has been five and half weeks since him and his brother were shot trying to save their girlfriend. He has taken custody in a home that was for sale. He compelled the person who was selling the house to let him have it for free. He is staying there and he is still feeding on animal blood. Once in a while he feeds on human blood but it is only from a blood bag. He has not seen his brother since their fight in New Orleans. He and his brother do not get along very well but Stefan swore if he ever saw his brother again he would kill him. Stefan met a sweet girl on his way to London and her name was Linda. He fed on her blood because she let him after he compelled her to let him. Once he is back home he finds a trail of human blood leading right into a trap his brother set. When Stefan gets to the park where the blood was leading to he is shot down by a local vampire hunter. His brother compelled the hunter to shoot his brother when he got to the park. Damon looks at his brother and says "well little brother I warned you that if we ever saw each other again I would kill you and now I will." At the moment Damon takes a stick and jams it hard into Stefan's chest. Stefan looks at his brother and says "I hated you ever since we turned." Damon takes one look at his brother and starts laughing. The local vampire hunter says to Damon "my task is done. I want my money." Damon says "right your money." At the moment Damon bares his fangs and tears open the vampire hunter's neck and feeds on his blood. Stefan watches in horror. Stefan tries to pull the stick out but he can't. Out of no where a young girl comes out of the bushes and she looks at the dead body of the local vampire hunter. She looks at Damon and asks "what did you do to my father?" Damon answers "he was looking for pay and I gave it to him." The girl picks up her father's arrow gun and tries to shoot Damon with it. Damon vamp speeds to the girl and tears her neck open. Stefan finally pulls the stick out and goes over to his brother's side and says "stop being a heartless soulless killer. Katherine would not like what you have become." Damon responds "I am what you made me. I hated you since I found out Katherine had turned you too." Damon walks away and leaves Stefan all alone. Stefan is alone in London when he finds a new home. He stays in his new home for five years. By the time he leaves London the year is 1920 (the roaring twenties.) Stefan leaves London to start a good life in Chicago.

Stefan's life during the Roaring Twenties (1920's)

Where we last heard from Stefan Salvatore he left his nice house he was staying in. He was forced to leave because of his brother. He is now in Chicago. He has taken custody in a local hotel in the middle of the city. He goes to a local bar once in a while for a drink. People know him as "the ripper" because once he feeds on a human he tears their body apart and then he tries to put the body together again. He has not seen any sign of his brother for a long time. He has not seen any signs of any vampire activity since he came to Chicago. That night he goes to the bar and he meets a man named Niklaus (Klaus.) He is there with his sister Rebekah. The lady who owns the bar her name is Gloria. Niklaus and Rebekah have been in Chicago for a long time. Stefan falls in love with Rebekah. Niklaus gets a drink for him and his new friend Stefan. That night while Gloria is getting ready to close the bar a vampire, vampire hunter comes into the bar looking for two vampires. Rebekah and Niklaus know who the hunter is. It is no other than their father. Rebekah and Niklaus have to run for their lives again. Niklaus compels him to forget that he ever met him and his sister. Rebekah refuses to leave Stefan behind so Niklaus stabs her with a dagger and white oak ash. She dies and he puts her body in a coffin with the rest of their family. Stefan goes back to his hotel room and writes in his journal. This is what he had to say that night "I feel alive again. There are no rules here. Nothing matters anymore. Chicago is a place teeming with life and pulsing with people, I have only imagined meeting, drinking with as well as enjoying. There is a woman who is intriguing. She has ...hair and is ... danger." He fell in love with a vampire and it ended badly for him. He can't remember why he came to Chicago or who those people he met in the bar were. He is super confused and alone again. The 1920's are the hardest time for a vampire to find happiness anywhere. Stefan had to learn that lesson the hard way. Right before Stefan leaves Chicago he leaves a note in his the room he was staying in at the hotel. The note says "I have been here for way to long. I need to move on. People call me "the ripper" and I have never touched a human in my time here. I don't know how much longer I can stay here in beautiful Chicago but if I do stay here I will not harm anyone." Stefan's next adventure will take him back to his home town of Mystic Falls.

Stefan's adventure in his hometown

Stefan Salvatore has had a hard life as a vampire. He had to watch his "uncle" die, his brother threaten his life many times and he has been forced to start over many times. He is now going to try and stay in his hometown with out his brother following him. He has left Chicago behind and his friends he supposable met there. He has not harmed a human in years. He is living in the Salvatore Boardinghouse that he watched his "uncle" die in. He has enrolled himself in Robert E. Lee High School. He has no friends during his first few weeks as a vampire. He fell in love with a girl that looks just like Katherine. Her name is Elena Gilbert. Little does Elena know is that she has fallen in love with a vampire from the 1860's. Her and Stefan spend so much time together. Elena finally learns Stefan's secret when he tries to kill his brother. Elena leaves Stefan for a while because she does not know if she can take the fact that Stefan is a vampire. Stefan has messed up again. He has told a human that he is a vampire. That night Damon meets Elena. He can't believe his eyes. Elena looks so much like Katherine. Damon says "you must be Elena Gilbert. I am Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother." Elena says "I did not know Stefan had a brother." Damon says "Stefan hates to brag about how awesome I am. Say if you are not busy I am free tonight if you want to hang out or even date me." Elena says "Yeah no. I am not going to date you just because you want me to." Damon gets mad at Elena and he tries to kill her but Stefan jumps in front of her to save her from his brother. Stefan says to Damon with his fangs out "STAY AWAY FROM ELENA! I MEAN IT!" Damon bares his fangs and grabs Elena. He looks at his brother and says "one more step and I tear her neck open." Stefan says "you would not dare to hurt her." Stefan leaves his hometown for Elena's safety. His next adventure will take him to Washington.

Stefan's final adventure

Stefan Salvatore has had so many adventures as a vampire. He has been thru so much as a vampire. He has fallen in love with a human and a vampire. He can't remember why he came to Washington. He has not seen or heard from his brother since he left his home town. He has not seen his girlfriend Elena in four months. He finally has no worries about running into his brother or any vampire hunters. He is all alone. He has no one to talk to you in Washington. He visits different places while he is staying in Washington. He visits the White House, The Smithsonian, The Pentagon and other places. He has a great time in Washington but he wants to go back to his hometown. He knows if he tries to go back to his hometown he will run into his brother and he will either be killed or captured. That night while Stefan is walking home he is captured by a vampire hunter. He has fallen into a trap set up by his own brother. His brother has taken Elena hostage and he has threatened to turn her. He has already fed her his blood all he needs to do now is kill her. Stefan asks his brother "where is Elena?" Damon answers "If I told you I could not kill her and bring back our vampire girlfriend." Stefan looks at Damon and asks "that is what you want to do is bring back Katherine?" Damon does not answer him. He looks at the vampire hunter and says "go get our hostage." The vampire hunter leaves to get Elena. Damon glares at his brother with his fangs out and says "Well brother once my little friend comes back with your little girlfriend you have two choices you can save her or you can watch me kill her and she will be a vampire." The vampire hunter comes back with Elena. Her hands are tied behind her back. Damon grabs her and bares his fangs ready to snap Elena's neck. Stefan watches in horror but nothing happens. He feels a sharp pain in his stomach. The vampire hunter just injected Stefan with a needle full of vervain. Damon looks at his brother and says "well this is going to be so much fun." He bares his fangs and snaps Elena's neck. Elena goes down as Stefan watches in horror. Stefan finally gets up and he brings Elena's lifeless body to a witch he met while staying in Washington. When he gets there Elena wakes up and she feels weird. Stefan explains to her that she is turning into a vampire because of his brother. Stefan and Elena walk up to the door of the house. Stefan knocks on the door and Haley answers. Haley looks at Stefan and says "well Stefan. You came back I see. I knew you would." Stefan says "Haley I need you to help my girlfriend. My brother turned her into a vampire and I don't want her to be like me. She deserves to be in the light not the darkness." Haley says "alright Stefan I will help you." They walk in the house. Haley takes Elena to the back room and casts a spell on her. While that is going on Stefan is sitting down in a chair. Little does Stefan know Haley is having Elena complete her transition. Haley comes out with Elena and says "the spell should work in a few minutes. Just keep her out of the sun for an hour or so just to be sure." Elena and Stefan leave the house. On their way home Elena feels sick to her stomach. Stefan looks at her and she has fangs sticking out of her gums. They were tricked. Haley had Elena feed on her blood. They need to get Elena human again before Damon finds out he got what he wanted. Before they can get Elena human they need to find a witch. They decide to just stop trying and leave Elena a vampire. Elena looks at Stefan and says "Stefan I love the fact that I am a vampire but I miss my human life." Stefan says "it will get easier. I just don't know when." Elena and Stefan stay in Washington and live a very nice life. Elena marries Stefan on her 18th birthday. They don't care how old Elena is they just want to be together. So Stefan Salvatore's vampire adventures are over in this book but don't worry there is another book coming out. The next one will be in Damon Salvatore's point of view on his human and vampire life.

I would like to thank the following people for helping me with my book(s)

The staff at Valley West

My friends at Valley West

My parents

My friends at ELHS

The staff at ELHS

Amanda

My cousins Shelby and Ashley

My grandparents

My sister Lindsey


End file.
